undertale Origins
by EastofJuly
Summary: Undertale History Story.
1. Chapter 1

Wings flared rawl. He landed on his front legs he sore he quickly get up the dragon that landed had huge wings they shared the same blue spot on there right eye he had an strait muzzle they had the same color scheme shades of yellow orange and blue that's when thing got different he inherited his massive wings and his slick hornless except for the rams horns she did not have these. Her horns were dainty like on an impala she had the horns on her jaw two small ones on the back of her head her terrifying appearance was aided more in the face her mouth was huge with extra bones giving her the ability to move her mouth sideways as well her body was as spiky as well she stood up bipedal like him opening her mouth slightly came out a foreboding rhhhhhhhhh?. She waves her spiky ended tail in the hair he raised his wings, poffed out his chest and opened his mouth and roared in response. She made an whispering sound resonating in her thought? ending in a slight hiss. He strait up hissed!.

It was then she stepped back She roared. They came in and charged each other him taking the first bit of scales off,She in return hit him with her tail sending an blast he flew over him. Magic danced and burned across the land the true dragons died out the last of them dying in the monster human war they could have survived if there weren't do few of them back then.

``These bones would do well,,.

He as the magic warped like water the female dragon was an impressive beast well scaled and spiky the only inferiority in everything else she was superior her lack of wings were her defeat he came closer to the dragons skull it was the size of an bead the rest of the crumbling skeleton there was another set dragon bones long turned into dust due to when he died he overused his magic she likely bled to death her bones were stile intact.

The monster excavating an dog monster humming.

Another monster was in front of him this ones head gem glowed an bright white before fading ``You've seen what you need,,.

The Skeleton monster nodded ``Yes thank you,,.

He went to the dog monster ``I would like to lay an claim on these dragons remains they`ll be destroyed in my experiment as we discussed,,.

``yes,Yes but only after we have done with it,,.

Later-

Dragon skull sizzled and melted the liquid turned the cracked skeleton steped back watching the work in progress it melted instead of going down the sizzling dragon went into itself

``The Skull is being destroyed as planned,,. An recorder went to his lips the liquid condensed to where it`s ribs previously was ``The magic matter has converted to the torso soul resting it then spiked both light and dark blue and orange and yellow flashing between the two shades of colours.

``Response positive,, was then the matter turned to dust going white .

His expression was in a frown keeping a cold detachment.

``Now the next part,,. His hands with holes in them felt around his pocket bringing out two devices needle to pencil thick device it looked like a syringe only it`s had an metal circle blade.

``I`ll need to get significant matter to match the dusted remains it`ll take multiple puncture marks,,.

``I`ll need to get significant matter to match the dusted remains it`ll take multiple puncture marks,,. His Holed hands shook but firmed smiling for of hope.

His frown Twitched threatening to get worst.

His Smile went down into a grunt.

He sat down and with on slight but of hesitation the silver went into his Ulna with an crunch it fell to dust filling the plunger with black liquid Dark death magic he set it there and plunged the other one in his separate ulna with a gasp of pain. He sat down and crossed his legs darkness went threw his shirt looking like smoke the symbol of an skeleton crow with two scythes the skeleton was not a real monster.

He sat down and with on slight but of hesitation the silver went into his Ulna with an crunch it fell to dust filling the plunger with black liquid Dark death magic he set it there and plunged the other one in his separate ulna with a gasp of pain. He sat down and crossed his legs darkness went threw his shirt looking like smoke the symbol of an skeleton crow with two scythes the skeleton was not a real monster.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat down and with on slight but of hesitation the silver went into his Ulna with an crunch it fell to dust filling the plunger with black liquid Dark death magic he set it there and plunged the other one in his separate ulna with a gasp of pain. He sat down and crossed his legs darkness went threw his shirt looking like smoke the symbol of an skeleton crow with two scythes the skeleton was not a real monster.

Dying threw two blows to the head and brought back by an crow monster seeing his hands the first life crumple where the palms were

necromancers were slain by humankind enough that they were nearly extinct they were targeted more because of humankinds fear.

The crow monster was dead his feathers the monster lay there his brilliant yellow eyes he whispered ``always find hope,,. Before turning to dust the features in the air rained dust on him a scream of rage a bone came in stabbing the human right threw the heart his scream his bone.

He stumbled around at first his bone finding many places in flesh until he encountered a being he at first raised it but paused this cloaked being was wielding a bone thinking was this being his rage fading threw the command Allways find hope thinking this was hope HP

River Skeleton

HP showing a bar half way

 **Memoria est potentia, of the seareaper**

The Monster looked towards Him ``Hey,,. Male voice ``Come here help me out,,. So he did coming in summoning another set of bones of the ground the human tripped the other skeleton came on a pirates sword coming out of nothing spitting the human in half something popped before he died he she came over saying sounding like a ghost ``I know of a place that is ssaaffe come,,. He walked after the other skeleton to a river out came an feline rawled he climbed on after the other skeleton in an female voice she said ``Tralala going to the seaport under the ground,,.

``Now tell me young skeleton do you know you are a memory of power,,. He said ``No,,. It felt unfamiliar,,.

``A memory of power happens when an revivor monster suffers a death they can't get away from so they transfer their dark magic to a vessel and that vessel becomes a new monster,,.

The River person knew the mountain they were going to be sealed in and evacuated memory of power monster there so the humans don`t know about them.

Soon they were listening to king Asgore those memory of power monster were rare for any monster with dark magic was executed when found many living memorials were killed for just being so a human had fallen underground ``I Subject here adopt this child and dub her titled ``Princess Chara Dreemurr,,.

Now there are only ghosts and him the fake monster he put his hand around the symbol ``I have work to do,,. He fulfilled the last command perfectly by having hope he stayed alive by staying alive he learned, by learning he claimed a PHD, By the PHD he became the royal scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

Dying threw two blows to the head and brought back by an crow monster necromancers were slain by humankind enough that they were nearly extinct they were targeted more because of humankinds fear.

The crow monster was dead his feathers the monster ley there his brilliant yellow eyes he whispered ``always find hope,,. Gaster Shuttered watching ``No I want hope,,. The human just kept coming forwards ``Undead creatures must die,,. Gaster said ``No I don't dieing is not hopeful,,. The warrior came closer Gasters hands searched he looked around head turned around dodging a slice finding fiddling at his belt he found a short he drew it it felt the warrior swung likely from his past life he swung blocking. Seeing an opening he didn't that killing was not hopeful he stood there blocking until blood splattered as a trident went in the human soul shattered and binding broke and knives destroyed both asgore and him looked away ``Hello I haven`t oh your one of Frianas creation where is,,. Gaster just opened closed looked at his hands replied in wingdings ``He`s dead,,. Asgore said ``I don`t understand that,,. His eyes went down his vast trident came down blood went everywhere souls were destroyed it was then asgore looked in shocked not at the dead bodies but at the dust.

They were defeated Asgore knew looking at the new skeleton he smiled ``Well you have much to catch up on but don`t worry,,. A bunch of monsters appeared behind him weaponry covered in blood ``King we've been defeated,,. Looking directly at him ``A skel-eton,,. Trembling ``those are when around here there memory of power monsters did the last revivor die,,. Asgore said ``Yes I`m afraid so,,. He turned to Gaster Pointed to him and said ``What did who was he Asgore said looking as his dust was pushed into a funrary vase in the background ``He was a good monster,,. He looked at the other monsters ``Are all the humans dead around here,,. He nodded ``Yes my king,,. Bowing ``We are putting up a guard as we speak ``Please escort this citizen to the water skeleton,,. He turned to Gaster ``I`m Sorry for you to hear this don`t think your existence is not worth it I know of another better suited to explain, I`m sending you to another one she`ll tell you more,, Asgore smiled ``Please understand don`t hate yourself,,. Before Gaster was lead away.

``Now tell me young skeleton do you know you are a memory of power,,. He said ``No,,. It felt unfamiliar,,.

``A memory of power happens when an revivior monster suffers a death they can't get away from so they transfur their dark magic to a vessel and that vessel becomes a new monster,,.

The River person knew the mountain they were going to be sealed in and evacuated memory of power monster there so the humans don`t know about them.

Soon they were listening to king Asgore those memory of power monster were rare for any monster with dark magic was executed when found many living memorials were killed for just being so a human had fallen underground ``I Subject here adopt this child and dub her titled ``Princess Chara Dreemurr,,.

Now there are only ghosts and him the fake monster he put his hand around the symbol ``I have work to do,,. He fulfilled the last command perfectly by having hope he stayed alive by staying alive he learned, by learning he claimed a PHD, By the PHD he became the royal scientist.


	4. Chapter 4

Now the best way to find hope is to break the barrier for that he needed weapons.

Now the best way to break the barrier is to find hope for that he needed family.

He needed to keep going.

He needed to keep going.

He skeleton with cracks watched it mix the mixture glowing colours steaming what was to dark to be smoke.

The glowing powder was poured.

His hands glowed and grey energy moved.

The glowing powder was poured.

His hands glowed and grey energy moved.

The dust tornadoed in the air shimmering colours of the blue and yellow spectrum.

The dust tornadoed in the air shimmering colours of the blue and orange spectrum.

Gasters brow went down in concentration

Gasters brow went down in concentration

He summoned his greatest weapons the skulls floated there eyes darker and darker with magic able to summon energies and affects of other levels of reality one of these energies shown adapt similar to his creator. Regenerating fallen down monsters but more often he came across destructive energies like one of black hole or strange affects like same smiling face covering the floor and injure monsters most often it was useless the links to other worlds were easily broken they had the top forms of the most feared creatures in the underground humans.

The mouth opening sucking in the energies of blue and yellow

The mouth opening sucking in the energies of blue and orange

It was then they started sizzling gasters expression opened in shock.

It was then they started sizzling gasters expression opened in shock.

His gaster blaster started fracturing swirling into dust.

His gaster blaster started fracturing swirling into dust.

Gaster looked nervous sweating before pressing the button and the DT extractor opened shoving it inside by then it had turned to a head of a dragon beastly with horns.

Gaster looked nervous sweating before pressing the button and the DT extractor opened shoving it inside Not seeing it`ss teeth sharpening

It`s mouth opened up and it made an charging sound.

This Gaster just smiled side stepped to the side of the blast stile smiling

This Gaster`s eyes went wide as he dived to the floor.

The dragon head both growled and charged.

This Gaster turned back and looked out to the hole in the wall looking out of it his smile went to encampass his face.

This gaster just got off from the floor kneeling whew resting looking at the tiny dark magic bleeding holes in his arms.

It was then the GT Extractor started up it`s piped glowed changing colors.

Both Gasters mouths opened wide the blast flung them back.

Gaster went with a scowl getting up dusting off his jacket.

Gaster Coughed looking up...

The pipes were leaking smoke was going from the machine.

gaster waked closer

Gaster slumped over hands shaking full of nervousness.

Hands shaking and not both blurred together.

In the opened GT Extractor there was nothing.

``Where`s my weapon,,.

In the opened GT Extractor two tiny skeletons cried Gaster looked behind him.

``I...I there should have been only enough for one,,.


	5. Chapter 5

He came in carefully stroking there magic blurred around them making them glow orange and blue he touched them he grit they burned putting them down slowly he ran off screaming shoving his hands in the nearest sink behind him the skeletons just cried.

Coming Back he sore they were stile glowing the smaller rounder one was both were fading between light blue and yellow the thinner one with longer features was between dark blue and orange.

The rounder one started to cough hard whelping in pain he went nearer to the other skeleton touching his face ``Nnn,,. Gaster just picked them both up cradling them in his arms he watched in concern as the more bluer one was sweating.

Gaster paused his hand out he just stores it was like he was continuously zooming in and out for a few minutes thinking " What do I do these...I don't know what.. maybe I should check? check!,,. He steady's his breathing before summoning it...soul Gasters eyes widened in surprise thinking ``I`m not a real monster I only used my modified blood and the magic from the core it shouldn't have produced a soul,,. The rounder ones soul was upside down quarter of the size yet looked to have the shininess and texture of a ever changing gem checking the HP it was going down Gasters pupils went small eyes looked widened tightening the grip on the other baby in his arm he checked his soul to he did have the gem texture as a heart only it was usual monster soul size putting the baby over his shoulder he was reaching trying to get to the other skeletons tears in his eyes. The other blue baby had a steady streams of tears going down his face he was hicking He gently held them shock mind computer error messages. It was then the more orange skeleton baby turned his attention to him ``NNNNHhh NHHHH,,. Indicating to the other baby Tears welling from crying Gaster hardened thinking ``He wanted to be a father he had to act like it,,.

Gaster struggled to his phone out carrying to babies ``Nh,,. The orange one Fiddled with trying to grab his clothes,,. ``NyhHH NNNYYHHH,, He cheered Getting his first real grip on something. ``Alphys will you come in my experiment did not go as planned,,. Alphys said ``What did you leavethedetermination connected Oh my God diditurtyouareyouallright,,. He said ``Yes I did not leave them connected will you be please come here don`t bring anyone else,,. Alphys said ``I`m on the way,,. Gaster then dropped the phone ``ne nhenhe,,.

He shook Papyrus had climbed on his shoulder.

Looking down at his whimpering brother He had reduced to whimpers as well. Gaster watched gripping on the baby thinking biting his lips thinking ``I was going

Gaster Shook picking Papyrus from his shoulder one handed ``eehhh looking towards the other baby he walked over Papyrus ``nhenNHE NEH,,. Reaching for his brother Gaster was pretty sure babies weren`t supposed to be this active this early shaking he put his hand nearer checking some more watching the whimpering baby's HP go down he tremble absolutely hopeless.

The door opened

``Gaster I was just outside what IS THAT A BABY SKELETON IT WORKED,,. Alphys came over before looking shocked seeing the sweating sick looking sans She sweated mouth opened in shock.

Gaster said ``I don`t know whats happening to him it isn't my energy,,. Alphys ran over leaning over putting her hands on his forehead ``IHis heads hot Gaster I think you might need to go to a healer,,. Gaster said ``but they won't know what is going on look at this little ones soul,,. He checked bringing the shiny now white soul infront of the round ones soul before letting it get in

``I need what,,.

Alphys bit her lip ``You need blankets and food OMG Gaster haven't you prepared anything,,. Gaster Sweated ``Ahh,,. His expression went blank thinking ``Shit I haven't thought this far ahead,,.

``hang on I know what to do,,. What she said was not reassuring to Gaster ``I sore it in an anime wait there hold them,,. Gaster just stood there sweating stile in shock ``Howed I have twins,,. The long one just said ``Nhhhyyyaaaa,,. To him trying to cheer him up before leaning towards his brother.

The blankets were bought and the Babies were wrapped

Papyrus was Quickly put in the one cot Gaster had on hand.

``Sweat was wiped,,. HP went down the longer one looked worried.

Gaster and Alphys put the baby in the first scanning machine machine Alphys stammered ``I found nothing,,. She came in holding him he had fallen asleep again Gaster said checking him again His HP was down 3...He looked in terror as it went down... His eyes darted catching something a spike went up before...2...His mouth went opened his eyes retracted into a speck...1...

Silence Befell

The Baby opened it's eyes blinked the sound of twitching went through the room each time he blinked eyes both accounted for as two dots of light.

Then Both looked Gasters mouth was open Alphys bit her lip before it dawned on them.

``Nheee,,. Papyrus from the cot His happyness going across the room.

No I did not leave the determination stores connected The other gaster by then was standing there thinking he then thought ``The variables are the core and the dragon,,.

He looked up at the DT extractor

``I disconnected the link to the parts that contained determination, The substance of the dragon often outweight even the most determined souls,,.

``Then why am I detecting time space shifting,,.

The Spikes of energy's rizzled across his vision as he Checked his mouth opened before sighing.

Bringing out his phone

With an distastefull feeling he started dialing

``I`ll need to get The Other Royal Scientist what her name Alpisty Apple,,. Pausing then dialling again ``Secretcy can come later,,.

Gaster turned his hand glowing blue magic glowing all over the place

Alphys came in huffing ``I brought them,,. she was holding 4 things they looked like mini tape recorders one of them she struggled to hold on to them holding them to her chest it was just about to fall off when a grey lighted hand went to her catching it ``Thank you you can let go now,,. She did before leaning on her knees huffing as she watched other grey lighted hands lift around her ``Do you need my help they could be a bit tricky,,. Gaster said turning his head slightly ``No that would be about all there all I needed you may go to your human goo experiment now,,. Alphy Twinged at the insult but went back to being worried ``i`ll be going now before leaving. Gaster turned them on with a few of his buttons before putting them on the edged of the affected area before sending his hands to scan more of the fading effects.

Time worn him down the process seemed like it was going extra fast he sweated his face lighting up there emulated glowing brightly was a vain he was going to find it his hands glowing white worked faster in excitement as they plunged into it digging liquid like energy flowed it opened a crack before he sweated in shock he watched it dwindle with his hopes before it burst open brighter then ever light encased his body he light blared in his eyes before he realized it was warm blinking past his eyes adjusted to.

The room was full of sunlight streaming through the window his eyes went wider not the true lab.

The sight of two skeleton children in cots ones signature more prominent then the other Gaster in shock backed away right back into the portal thinking in the morning no it is morning no different reality time must be different backing away before he paused thinking his feelings fading with a frown thinking.

This new experiment I'll find them again before fading in bright light.


	6. Chapter 6 Flowey the Flower

Flowey The Flowey From Alternate timeline

This is before a destructive true reset that flew gaster in the core and destroyed flowey's separate soul making him the same as asriel instead of just sharing a body

Flowey the Flower first came into existence in the lab he gulped sweat gleaming down his stem another thing that doesn't usually happen in hotland.

Blood came in Needles poked in he cracked across the neck.

First reset flowey came to be an flashlight in his eye his eyes squinted the light kept repeating the same motion two times the first time he felt dajavu,Sick and dreaded.

It was suddenly painful but he did scrunching up feet well they felt like feet he also felt like he should have arms ``Easy,,. The voice It sounded male ``Calm down there,,. Wait this one was female he opened his tiny eyes curled around himself there in front of him was an yellow lizard monster he didn't know how he spoke this was the first time he did anything ``where,,. He twisted his stem looked down at him ``Your going to be fine Doctor Alphys is a Nice monster,,. The buttercup looked somewhat sickened for some reason. The male little kids voice was back the flower said ``h...i who are you,,. Alphys whispered ``Ah Hi I`m Doctor Alphys but please keep quiet i`m going to get you out okay...bad...he`ll hurt you if you stay in here,,. The Male voice out of nowhere said scared ``who will hurt us,,.

``Alphys what are you doing,,. She quickly hid him behind her flowey struggled in her grip she shoving her finger over his mouth curiously he peaked behind getting a look at an tall skeleton with cracks on his eyes.

An Shiver in Hotland it was unlikely enough if it did not come from an flower. He did not want to go back there for an untimed amount of resets ago but that was the last place so he pushed his green bile down.

It was just then he slides down an creak between a desk and a wall he was going down there going threw the floor like he did before he landed on the floor. Seeing threw the creek he was frozen unsure as the orange one said ``Oh Hello doctor Gaster I`m just taking some of the floweys for some of my experiments,,. Gaster said crossing his arms ``Did you forget to check your computer for Memo`s again these flowers are mine,,.

Alphys shuttered ``One is...not yours,,. Looking at it Flowey moved backwards shaking he didn't know how he did it he gripped the side of the wall determined to stay out of sight a sound like an button was pushed he glowed in a star suddenly flaring signalling his location with an then unfamiliar sound he sore the skeleton looking his way the side of his eyes he found himself frailing bony grip on him looking behind an arm was jointed to the floor.

``Well You agreed to give them to me if anything showed up I say this counts,,. He was furious it was then the male young sounding voice came up ``no,nonono doagaindoagain,,. The flowey looked and was brang in closer the dagavu came in closer stilling over a dread feeling an trigger was pulled tears were heard then he recalled the pain the screaming the days where he returned to his glassbox covered in pain one day he was just begging it to stop shivering one day in that same box when an flash dull white glitter. Flowey wiggled his body wishing internally pleading ``No I don`t wanna I quit,,. Gaster looked at him for a bit observing a Alphys pleaded ``Wellll I`m the one who injected it...Sir,, Fiddling with her fingers. Gaster said ``Well good job in the one experiment you did right,,. Flowey's head turned left and right ``come on go back,, The young person was crying. Flowey thought finally ``How no just thought,,. He closed he eyes thinking ``Back Back back Back BAck I quit quit quit,,. Flowey screamed ``No I won`t redo redo,redo,, violently threw himself forwards unknowing going bigger frailing towards a desk it struck him pushing green all out of his body. A Flash Flowey immediately put his petals over his mouth sighed with relief he was back behind him he looked was a star they talked in the background words blurring floweys stalk was bobbing as if harsh breathing he watched them go he looked back at the star looking closely it`s colors merged it was then he peaked out looking up he thought ``What am I I was stuck in the he took an ``NOoo you`ll,,. The young. Flowey thought before he tripped ``Now you tell me,,. He looked at his feet willing to them to go back to roots they did ``Well now that`s one way of doing it,,. Flowey thought giving attention to the presence he heard it sniffling ``the flower looked around,,.

Stricken with fear he was picked up ``Shhh Quiet I`m getting you outside...I can`t do anything else to help you but,,. Biting her lip she said ``stay in there,,. Putting him in her pocket she walked down the hallway heading for the elevator Flowey just lay there shaking watching the hallway go by he looked as she touched the buttons the young kid voice spoke up ``got it I`ll help get you out,, Sounding like he was hugging him. Alphy`s Then opened the door passing someone ``goodafternoon Doctor Alphys,,.She muttered good afternoon back walking out the gate she carried him off flowey looked behind at the place before leaning slightly he fell strait into some Lava Alphys watched crawled hands over her face in shock. ``Oh poop,,.

``eepppp,,. The ghost around him covered his mouth blushing.

The flower looked him and waved his petal at the ghost goat absentmindedly ``Whats that,,. The Ghost Goat floated down ``Umm we find out later he looked Gaster and Alphys were already having there conversation they passed quickly Flowey catching ``Did you finish testing the substance I gave you,,. Alphys said ``Yes but ummmm it seems like something you might get in trouble for,,. Gaster said ``Duly noted just get me to it,,. He turned back looking at Alphys Flowey clinged more to the darkness. eyes glaring ``Would I have to reconsider hiring you on my team,,. She shook her head frantically ``Then lets have it where are the results. She gulped ``Follow me,,. They walked away Flowey didn't come out he waited stile shaking and hid going behind the counter. Alphys looked for him crawling around that was when he made his escape choosing to keep himself float he was fast this way he quickly headed to the lift.

Opening the door he came out shocked expression light went on his face leaning over the edge the ghost above leaned over ``come on i`ll show you...I know this place my name is asriel Dreemur,,. Flowey said gulped following him ``Asriel do I have a name,,. Asriel said ``Oh you don`t don`t you haveout...,,. Thinking he just said ``you pick i`ll suggest,,.


End file.
